vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Схема
Средство формируется в горниле постановки проблемы. Морозов Ф.М. Под "схемами" понимаются рефлексивно выделяемые участником деятельности нормативные структуры деятельности, характеризуемой с точки зрения ее средств, операций, предметов, осознаваемых или неосознаваемых целей и т.п. Речь о схемах не может идти как о некоторой технике или технологии, производстве чего бы то ни было: знаний, представлений, практик и т.д. Здесь о схемах надо говорить как о новом типе мыслительной формы, которая, как и всякая новая мыслительная форма, содержит в себе ресурс рефлексивного выхода за границы уже сложившегося концептуального поля. Схемы выступают важным элементом рационального подхода к проектированию, фактически приближаясь к роли понятий в естественнонаучном типе мышления. Основные принципы «схематизационного мышления». * 1. Это мышление онтологично. В качестве своей онтологической гипотезы оно полагает развитие Аристотелевская логика не является источником онтологической мысли (французский логик Серрюс Арсеньев А. С., Библер В. С, Кедров Б.М. Анализ развивающегося понятия. М., 1967.). Античность времен Аристотеля не знала идеи развития в точном смысле этого понятия, поскольку идея абсолютно совершенного космоса, лежавшая в основе всего античного мышления, исключала даже постановку вопроса о направленных изменениях, порождающих принципиально новые структуры и связи. В отличие от аристотелевской логики, «схематизационное мышление», в некотором смысле, является источником онтологии. Напомним, что, по Пиаже, схемы объекта возникают хронологически позже и на основе схем действия. * 2. Это мышление предметно и исторично Предметность возникает в результате деятельности. Схемы не только конструируют предметность, но они также способны, как выражаются когнитивисты, «ассимилировать характеристики среды». В этом — втором — смысле схемы не только конструируют, но, выражаясь метафорически, «втягивают» предмет. Следовательно, они позволяют осуществлять преобразование предмета, ориентируясь на внутренние, имманентные естественные характеристики самого предмета. Поскольку знание по самой своей сути является историчным, это дает возможность утверждать, что схематизационное мышление является историчным. * 3. Это мышление нормативно Кант различал два типа норм: конститутивные и регулятивные. Первый тип норм связан с созданием некоторой предметности. Второй тип норм не диктует форму предметности, но имеет эвристический, а не остенсивный смысл. Схемы же как средства описания деятельности соединяют в себе, пользуясь кантовскими различениями, конститутивную и регулятивную функции. Это стало ясно, в первую очередь благодаря анализу когнитивной школы и творчеству Г.П.Щедровицкого. Здесь схемы выступают не только в качестве изображения некоторой реальности, но и в качестве нормы того, каким образом должна осуществляться деятельность. Схемы позволяют реализовывать сложное сочетание отражения и критического преобразования своего объекта. Схемы, в этом смысле, суть "образы цели», которые питаются из двух источников: из анализа и рефлексии существующего (или прошлого) положения дел, а также из воображения, ориентированного «вперед» и в будущее. * 4. Это мышление рефлексивно Рефлексия является «принципом развертывания схем деятельности». Именно рефлексия связывает мышление и действие на схеме мыследеятельности. Овнешнение не тождественно рисованию. Овнешнять (выносить вовне) можно не только лишь путем рисования, ориентируясь на зрительное восприятие. * 5. Это мышление руководствуется идеей соответствия метода объекту Принципность - изображение устройства (онтологии) некоего феномена с одновременной демонстрацией деятельности по получению данного феномена, - может являться формой реализации идеи соответствия метода объекту. Колоссальная познавательная ценность и важность данной идеи очевидна. Тогда возможной станет ситуация, когда не понятие конструирует предмет, а, наоборот, предмет проектирует понятие в соответствии со своими (предмета) специфическими характеристиками. * 6. Это мышление является продолжением определенной логики в развитии философии и науки Схематизационное мышление содержит в себе важнейшие темы античной философии: геометрическое знание как образец рациональности, онтологичность, связь формы с онтологией; европейской философии: нормативность и рефлексивность как ее источник, историчность, развитие; науки: предметность, категориальность, процессуальность. Развитие является ценностной идеей: включаться или не включаться в развитие, признавать или не признавать ценность преобразования себя и окружающего мира зависит от самоопределения человека. Но, с другой стороны, как показало исследование, развитие не является и чисто искусственным процессом. Фактически все остальные ключевые особенности данного типа мышления являются производными от указанной главной. ---- См. также * Модель * Прогнотип * Проблематизация * Мета(физическое) проектирование Библиографический список литературы # Аналитическая философия: становление и развитие. Антология. М.,1998. # Ананьев Б.Г. Психология чувственного познания. М., 2001. # Ананьев Б.Г. Сенсорно-перцептивная организация человека// Познавательные процессы: ощущения, восприятие. М., 1982. # 4.Арнхейм Р. Визуальное мышление // Зрительные образы: феноменология и эксперимент. Душанбе, 1971. # Арнхейм Р. Искусство и визуальное восприятие. М., 1974. # Арсеньев А. С., Библер В. С, Кедров Б.М. Анализ развивающегося понятия. М., 1967. # 7.Ахутин А.В. Понятие «природа» в античности и в Новое время («фю-сис» и «натура»). М., 1988. # Батищев Г.С. Деятельностная сущность человека как философскийпринцип // Проблема человека в современной философии. М., 1969. # Батищев Г. С. Деятельностный подход в плену субстанциализма //Деятельность: теория, методология, проблемы. М., 1990. # Батищев Г. С. Неисчерпаемые возможности и границы применимоститеории деятельности //Деятельность: теория, методология, проблемы. М., 1990. # П. БаттервортДж., Харрис М. Принципы психологии развития. М., 2000. # Бахтин М.М. К философии поступка // Бахтин М.М. Работы 1920-х годов. Киев, 1994. # Бейлин Дж. Краткая история генеративной грамматики // Фундаментальные направления современной американской лингвистики. М., 1997. # Берн Э. Игры, в которые играютлюди. Люди, которые играют в игры.М., 1998. # Бодрийар Ж. В тени молчаливого большинства. Екатеринбург, 2000. # Большаков Б.Е., Кузнецов О.Л., Кузнецов П.Г. Устойчивое развитие:синтез естественных и гуманитарных наук. М., 2001. # Бородай Ю.М. Воображение и теория познания (Критический очерккантовского учения о продуктивной способности воображения). М., 1966. # Бочаров Ю., Раппапорт А. Градостроительные трактаты Ле Корбюзье и проблемы современного проектирования // Ле Корбюзье. Три формырасселения. Афинская Хартия. М., 1976. # Брагина Н.Н., Доброхотова Т.А. Функциональные асимметрии человека. М., 1981. # Бродбент Д. Внимание и восприятие речи // Психология внимания.М.,2001. # Брунер Дж. Психология познания. М., 1977. # Бурдье Л. Практический смысл. М.-СПб., 2001. # Бэкон Ф. О достоинстве и приумножении наук // Бэкон Ф. Соч.: В 2 т. Т. 1. М., 1977. # Велинковский Б.М. Современная когнитивная психология. М., 1982. # Величковский Б.М., Зинченко В.П. Методологические проблемы современной когнитивной психологии // Вопр. философии. 1979. № 7. # Визгин В.П. Герметизм, эксперимент, чудо: три аспекта генезиса наукинового времени // Философско-религиозные истоки науки. М., 1997. С. 88— 141, # Волошинов В.Н. Фрейдизм. М., 1993. # Выготский Л.С. Исторический смысл психологического кризиса //Выготский Л. С. Собр. соч.: В 6 т. Т. 1. М., 1982. # Выготский Л. С. Проблема речи и мышления ребенка в учении Ж. Пиаже // Пиаже Ж. Речь и мышление ребенка. М., 1994. # Высокое И.Е. Сравнительный анализ схематической и категориально-признаковой организации знаний // Психолог, журн. 1993. Т. 14. № 2. # Гайденко Л.Л. Эволюция понятия науки (XVII—XVIII вв.). М., 1987. # Гайденко Л.Л. Эволюция понятия науки. Становление и развитиепервых научных программ. М, 1980. # Гальперин П.Я., ЭлъконинД.Б. А" анализу теории Ж.Пиаже о развитиидетского мышления // Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии. М.,2001. С. 298. # Гегель Г.В.Ф. Наука логики // Гегель Г.В.Ф. Сочинения. Т. 1. М., 1970. # Генисаретский О.И. Проектная культура и концептуализм // Сб. на-учн. тр. ВНИИТЭ. № 52. М., 1987. # Генисаретский О.И. Поводы и намеки. М., 1993. # Генисаретский О.И. Упражнения в сути дела. М., 1993. # Генисаретский О.И. Навигатор: Методологические расширения ипродолжения. М., 2001. # Герасимова И.А. Танец: эволюция кинестезического мышления //Эволюция. Язык. Познание. М., 2000. # ГибсонДж. Экологический подход к зрительному восприятию. М., 1998. # Гиренок Ф.И. Патология русского ума. Картография дословности. М., 1998. # Глазунова О.И. Психологические условия и механизмы развития способности самоопределения у старшеклассников: Автореф. дис. кандидатапсихол. наук. М., 2002. # Гордон В.М. Визуальное мышление. М., 1998. # Грифцова И.Л. Логика как теоретическая и практическая дисциплина. К вопросу о соотношении формальной и неформальной логики. М., 1998. # Громыко Ю.В. Организационно-деятельностные игры и развитие образования. М., 1992. # Громыко Ю.В. Выготскианство за рамками концепции Л.С.Выготского. М., 1996. # Громыко Ю.В. Деятельностный подход: новые линии исследования //Вопросы философии. 2001, № 2. # Громыко Ю.В. Метапредмет «Знак», Схематизация и построение знаков.Понимание символов (Учеб. пособие для учащихся старших классов). М., 2001. # Громыко Ю.В. Метапредмет «Проблема». М., 1998. # Громыко Ю.В. Проектирование и программирование развития образования. М., 1996. # Грушин Б.А. Процесс развития (логическая характеристика категории в свете задач исторической науки) // Проблемы методологии и логикинауки. Томск, 1962. # ГрюнбаумА. Философские проблемы пространства и времени. М., 1969. # Гумбольдт В. Избранные труды по языкознанию. М., 1984. # Гуссерль Э. Логические исследования. Т. 1 // Гуссерль Э. Философиякак строгая наука. Новочеркасск, 1994. # Гуссерль Э. Начало геометрии. Вопрос об истоке геометрии как ин-тенционально-историческая проблема. М., 1996. # Давыдов В.В. Виды обобщения в обучении. Логико-психологические проблемы построения учебных предметов. М., 2000. # Декарт Р. Рассуждения о методе // Декарт Р. Соч.: В 2 т. Т. 1. М.(1989. # Декарт Р. Описание человеческого тела. Об образовании животного//Там же. # Декарт Р. Первоначала философии // Там же. # Делез Ж. Критическая философия Канта: учение о способностях.Бергсонизм. Спиноза. М., 2000. # Деятельность: теория, методология, проблемы. М., 1990. # Дрейфус X. Чего не могут вычислительные машины. М., 1978. # Дункер К. Психология продуктивного (творческого) мышления //Психология мышления. М., 1965. # Дьюи Дж. Демократия и образование. М., 2000. # Дьюи Дж. Психология и педагогика мышления. М., 1999. # Жуковский В. И., Пивоваров Д.В. Зримая сущность (визуальное мышление в изобразительном искусстве). Свердловск., 1991. # Зильберман Д.Б. Генезис значения в философии индуизма. М., 1998. # Зинченко А.П. Схематизация как средство и форма организации интеллектуальных работ. Тольятти, 1995. # Зинченко В.П. Образ и деятельность. М, 1997. # Зинченко В.П. Психологическая теория деятельности («воспоминания о будущем») // Вопр. философии. 2001. № 2. # Зинченко В.П., Гордон В.М. Методологические проблемы психологического анализа деятельности // Системные исследования. Ежегодник 1975.М., 1976. # Зинченко В.П., Мунипов В.М., Гордон В.М. Исследование визуального мышления // Вопросы психологии. 1973. № 12. # Иванов Вяч. Вс. Нечет и чет. Асимметрия мозга и динамика знаковыхсистем // Иванов Вяч. Вс. Избр. труды по семиотике и теории культуры. Т. 1,М., 1998. # Ильенков Э.В. Диалектика абстрактного и конкретного в научно-теоретическом мышлении. М., 1997. # Ильенков Э.В. Диалектическая логика. М., 1974. # Инфельд Л. Нильс Бор в Принстоне // Развитие современной физики. М., 1964. # Казенин К.И., ТестелецЯ.Г. Исследование синтаксических ограничений в генеративной грамматике // Фундаментальные направления современной американской лингвистики. М., 1997. # Кант И. Антропология с прагматической точки зрения // Кант И.Собр. соч.: В 8 т. Т. 8. М., 1994. # Кант И. Критика практического разума // Там же. Т. 4. М., 1994. # Кант И. Критика чистого разума. // Там же. Т. 3. М., 1994. # Кант И. Метафизические начала естествознания // Там же. Т. 4. М., 1994. # Кант И. Критика способности суждения // Там же. Т. 5. М., 1994. # Капустин П.В. Архитектура: Культура или Проектирование? // Архитектура и культура: В 2 т. Т. 1. М., 1990. # Кара-Мурза С. Манипуляция сознанием. М., 2002. # Касавин И. Т. Свое и чужое. Ситуация Эдипа глазами феноменолога //Субъект, познание, деятельность. М., 2002. # КасавинИ.Т. Миграция. Креативность. Текст: (Пробл. неклассической теории познания). М., 1999. # КелерВ. Исследование интеллекта человекоподобных обезьян. М., 1930. # Келер В. Некоторые задачи гештальтпсихологии // Хрестоматия поистории психологии. М., 1980. # Копре А. Очерки истории философской мысли // Галилей и Платон.М., 1985. # КоулДж.Р. Схемы интеллектуального влияния в научных исследованиях // Коммуникация в современной науке. М., 1976. # КоулМ. Культурно-историческая психология. М., 1997. # Коффка К. Основы психического развития. М.—Л., 1934. # Кузанскип Н. О скрытом боге. Диалог двух собеседников, из которыходин язычник, другой христианин // Кузанский Я. Соч.: В 2 т. Т. 1. М., 1979. # Кузнецова Н.И., Щедровицкий ГЛ. Ареальные и генетические отношения в речи-языке с точки зрения схемы многих знаний // Генетические иареальные связи языков Азии и Африки: (тез. докл.). М., 1974. # Кун Т. Структура научных революций. М., 1975. # Ладенко И. С. Об отношении эквивалентности и его роли в некоторых процессах мышления. О процессах мышления, связанных с установлением отношения эквивалентности //Доклады АПН РСФСР. 1958. № I, 2. # Лазарев В. С. Кризис «деятельностного подхода» в психологии и возможные пути его преодоления // Вопр. философии. 2001. № 3. # Левин Г.Д. Проблема универсалий. Современный взгляд. М., 2005. # Левин К. Переход от аристотелевского к галилеевскому способу мышления в биологии и психологии // Левин К. Динамическая психология:Избр. тр. М.,2001. # Лекторский В.А. Деятельностный подход: смерть или возрождение? //Вопр. философии. 2001. № 2. # Лекторский В.А. Субъект. Объект. Познание. М., 1980. # Лекторский В.А. Эпистемология классическая и неклассическая.М.,2001. # Леонтьев Д.А., Патяева Е.Ю. Курт Левин: в поисках психологического мышления // Психол. журн. 2001. № 5. # Лефевр В.А. Конфликтующие структуры. М., 1967. # ЛоккД. Опыт о человеческом разумении // ЛоккД. Соч.: В 3 т. Т. 1.М., 1985. # Лоренцо О., Мачадо А. В защиту теории Пиаже: ответ на десять основных пунктов критики //Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии.М.,2001. # Лосев А.Ф. Проблема символа и реалистическое искусство. М., 1995. # Лурия А.Р. Об историческом развитии познавательных процессов.М., 1974. # Лютый А. Язык карты: сущность, система, функции. М., 1998.ПО. Мамардашвили М.К. Формы и содержание мышления: (К критике # гегелевского учения о формах познания). М., 1968. # Мангейм К. Диагноз нашего времени. М., 1994. # Мангейм К. Очерки социологии знания. Теория познания, мировоззрение, историзм. М., 1998. # Меркулов И.П.. Формирование «пропозициональной» парадигмы вантичной эпистемологии // Эволюция. Язык. Познание. М., 2000. # Миллер Дж., Галантер Д., Прибрам К.Н. Планы и структуры поведения. М., 1965. # 775. Минский М. Структура для представления знания // Психология машинного зрения. М., 1978. # Михайлов Ф. Т. Возможна ли логика как практическая дисциплина//Михайлов Ф.Т. Избранное. М., 2001. # Михайлов Ф.Т. Предметная деятельность ... чья? // Вопр. философии. 2001. №3. # Молчанов В.И. Время и сознание: критика феноменологической философии. М., 1998. # Морозов Ф.М. Гомогенизация, компьютерная метафора и поискионтологии деятельности в когнитивной психологии // Наука глазами гуманитариев. М., 2005. # Морозов Ф.М. Словарь конструктивов// Громыко Ю.В. Метапред-мет «Знак». Схематизация и построение знаков. Понимание символов.М.,2001. # Морозов Ф.М. Масс-медиа: террор схематизации или открытие нового видения? // Эпистемология & философия науки. 2004. № 1. # Морозов Ф.М. Схемы проектирования в системе «Природа-Общество-Человек»: Доклад на 2-м междунар. симп. «Пространство и время в эволюции глобальной системы «Природа — Общество — Человек»: Геоцивили-зационные вызовы и новые технологии. М., 2003. # Морозов Ф.М. Схематизация в философско-методологическом контексте 20-го века// Чтения памяти Г.П.Щедровицкого 2002-2003 гг.: Докл.и дискус. М., 2004. # Морозов Ф.М. Три проблемы в творчестве Г.П.Щедровицкого //Вопр. философии. 2004. № 3. # Морозов Ф.М. Что такое схематизация? // Кентавр. 2001. № 26. # Морозов Ф.М. Эпистемологическая стратегия реформирования кон-структивисткой парадигмы // Философия и будущее цивилизации: Тез. докл.и выступлений IV Рос. филос. конгр. (Москва, 24—28 мая 2005 г.). М., 2005. # Мышление визуальное // Большой психологический словарь /Сост., общ. ред. Б.Мещеряков, В.Зинченко. СПб., 2003. # Найссер У. Познание и реальность. М., 1981. # Найссер У. Схема // Психология памяти. М., 1998. # Научные и вненаучные формы мышления. М., 1996. # Ницше Ф. К генеалогии морали // Ницше Ф. Соч.: В 2 т. Т. 2. М., 1990. # Норман Д. Схемы: пакеты знаний. Схемы, сценарии и прототипы //Психология памяти. М., 1998. # ОбуховаЛ.Ф. Ученый, изменивший лицо современной психологии. //Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии. М., 2001. # Овчинников Н.Ф. Методологические принципы в истории научноймысли М., 1997. # Овчинников Н.Ф. Принципы теоретизации знания. М., 1996. # Огурцов А.П. Благо и истина. Точки схождения и расхождения //Благо и истина: классические и неклассические регулятивы. М., 1998. # Огурцов А.П. Дисциплинарная структура науки. М., 1988. # Ошанин Д.А. Предметное действие и оперативный образ. М.—Воронеж, 1999. # Патнэм X. Разум, истина и история. М., 2002. # Пиаже Ж. Генетическая эпистемология//Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии. М., 2001. # Пиаже Ж. Избранные психологические труды. М., 1969. # Пиаже Ж. О природе креативности // Там же. # Пиаже Ж. Проблемы генетической психологии //Там же. # Пиаже Ж. Речь и мышление ребенка. М., 1994. # Пиаже Ж. Роль действий в формировании мышления // Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии. М., 2001. # Пиаже Ж. Теория Пиаже // Там же. # Пиаже Ж., Инельдвр Б. Генезис элементарных логических структур.М, 2002. # Пирс Ч. Начала прагматизма. СПб., 2000. # Пирс Ч.С. Логические основания теории знаков. М., 2000. # ПископельА. А"творческой биографии Г.П.Щедровицкого // Щед-ровицкий Г.П. Избранные труды. М., 1995. # Подорога В. Феноменология тела. Введение в философскую антропологию. М., 1995. # Познание в социальном контексте. М., 1994. # Попов СВ. Материализация метода // Метод: вчера и сегодня. Материалы 1 Методол. конгр. (20-21 марта 1994 г.). М„ 1995. # Попов СВ. Метод экспертизы // Кентавр. 2000. № 23. # Пружинин В.И. Рациональность и единство знания // Рациональность как предмет философского исследования. М., 1995. # Пружинин В.И. Об одной особенности современной гносеологической проблематики // Познание в социальном контексте. М., 1994. # Pannanopm А.Г. Границы проектирования // Вопр. методологии.1991. № 1. # Рево д'Аллон. Внимание: схемы. Классификация схем внимания//Психология внимания. М., 2001. # Родоман Б.В. Территориальные ареалы и сети. Смоленск, 1999. # Розин В.М. Проектирование как объект философско-методологи-ческого исследования // Вопр. философии. 1984. № 10. # Розин В.М. Анализ знаковых средств в геометрии // Вопр. психологии. 1964. №6. # Розин В.М. Визуальная культура и восприятие. Как человек видит ипонимает мир. М., 1996. # Розин В.М. Знание или схемы: познание мира или его конструирование? // Кентавр. 2001. № 27. # Розин В.М. К истории московского логического кружка: эволюцияидей, личность руководителя // Философия не кончается... Из истории отечественной философии (XX век. 1960-80-е годы). М., 1998. # Розин В.М. Логический анализ происхождения функций моделей,употребляемых в естественных науках // Метод моделирования в естествознании. Тарту, 1966. # Розин В.М. Мышление в контексте современности (от «машин мышления» к «мысли-событию», «мысли-встрече») // Общественные науки исовременность. М., 2001. № 5. # Розин В.М. Онтологические, направляющие и организационные схе-матизмы мышления // Кентавр. 1998. № 20. # Розин В.М. Семиотические исследования. М., 2001. # Розин В.М. Семиотический анализ знаковых средств математики //Семиотика и восточные языки. М., 1967. # Розин В.М. Функции символических и модельных средств в точных,науках // Проблемы методологии и логика наук. Томск, 1965. # Розин В.М. Ценностные основания концепции деятельности в психологии и современной методологии // Вопр. философии. 2001. № 2. # Розов М.А. О границах рациональности // Рациональность на перепутье: Т. 1. М., 1999. # Розов М.А. Проблемы эмпирического анализа научных знаний. Новосибирск, 1977. # Рорти Р. Случайность повествования // Философский прагматизмРичарда Рорти и российский контекст. М., 1997. # Рорти Р. Философия и зеркало природы. Новосибирск, 1997. # РотенбергВ.С, Аршавский В.В. Межполушарная асимметрия и проблема интеграции культур // Вопр. философии. 1984. № 4. # Рубцов В.В. Основы социально-генетической психологии. М.-Воронеж, 1996. # Сагатовский В.Н. Категориальный контекст деятельностного подхода//Деятельность: теория, методология, проблемы. М., 1990. # Садовский В.Н., Юдин Э.Г. Жан Пиаже — психолог, логик, философ//Жан Пиаже: теория, эксперименты, дискуссии. М., 2001. # Св. Григорий Палама. Триады в защиту священно-безмолствующих.М., 1985. # СвасьянК.А. Проблема символа в современной философии. М., 2000. # Свасьян К.А. Становление европейской науки. М., 2002. # Свасьян К.А. Философское мировоззрение Гете. М., 2001. # СерлДж. Открывая сознание заново. М., 2002. # Серрюс Ш. Опыт исследования значения логики. М., 1948. # Симулакр И Культурология XX век, Словарь. СПб., 1997. # Славин А.В. Наглядный образ в структуре познания. М., 1974. # Слободчиков В.И. Деятельность как антропологическая категория //Вопр. философии. 2001. № 3. # Слотердайк П. Критика цинического разума. Екатеринбург, 2001. # Степин В. С Теоретическое знание. Структура, историческая эволюция. М., 2000. # Степин B.C., Горохов В.Г., Розов М.А. Философия науки и техники.М., 1996. # Тихомиров O.K. Структура мыслительной деятельности человека.М., 1969. # Тулмин С Моцарт в психологии // Философия не кончается... Изистории отечественной философии. XX век. 1920—50-е гг. М., 1998. # Флоренский П.А. Анализ пространства и времени в художественномпроизведении // Флоренский П.А. Статьи и исследования по истории и философии искусства и археологии. М.( 2000. # Флоренский П.А. Иконостас. М., 1995. # Флоренский П.А. Статьи и исследования по истории и философииискусства и археологии // Флоренский П.А. Собр. соч. М., 2000. # ФодорДж., Пылишин 3. Коннекционизм и когнитивная структура:критический обзор // Язык и интеллект. М., 1996. # Фреге Г. Логические исследования. Томск, 1997. # Фролов И. Т., Юдин Б.Г. Этика науки. Проблемы и дискуссии. М., 1986. # Фромм Э. Фрейдовская модель человека и ее социальные детерминанты // Кризис психоанализа. Очерки о Фрейде, Марксе и социальной психологии. СПб., 2000. # Фюстелъ де Куланж. Гражданская община античного мира. Исследование о богослужении, праве, учреждениях Греции и Рима. М., 1867. # Хомский Н. Аспекты теории синтаксиса. М., 1972. # Хомский Н. Синтаксические структуры // Новое в лингвистике.Вып2. М., 1962. # Хоружий С.С. Концепция Совершенного Человека в перспективеисихастской антропологии // Совершенный человек. Теология и философияобраза. М., 1997. # Хоружий С.С. Феноменология аскезы. М., 2000. # Черри К. Загадка застольной беседы // Психология внимания. М., 2001. # Швырев B.C. Научное познание как деятельность. М., 1984. # Швырев B.C. О деятельностном подходе к истолкованию «феномена человека» (попытка современной оценки)//Вопр. философии. 2001. № 2. # Швырев B.C. О понятии «открытой» и «закрытой» рациональности(рациональность в спектре ее возможностей) // Рациональность на перепутье. Кн. 1.М., 1999. # Швырев B.C. Проблемы разработки понятия деятельности как философской категории//Деятельность: теория, методология, проблемы. М., 1990. # Швырев B.C. Рациональность как ценность культуры. Традиция исовременность. М., 2003. # Швырев В. С. Теоретическое и эмпирическое в научном познании. М., 1978. # Шенк Р. Обработка концептуальной информации. М., 1979. # Шлик М. О фундаменте познания //Аналитическая философия. Избранные тексты. М., 1993. # Штофф В.А. Моделирование и философия. М.—Л., 1966. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Знак и деятельность. Кн. 1: 14 лекций 1971г.Структура знака: смыслы, значения, знания. М., 2005. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Исходные представления и категориальные средства теории деятельности // Щедровицкий Г.П. Избранные труды. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Автоматизация проектирования и задачи развития проектировочной деятельности // Разработка и внедрение автоматизированных систем в проектировании (теория и методология). М., 1975. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Историко-научные исследования и логическоепредставление науки // Философия. Наука. Методология. М., 1997. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Коммуникация, деятельность, рефлексия // Ис-J следования рече-мыслительной деятельности». Алма-Ата, 1974. ! 221. Щедровицкий Г.П. О различии понятий «формальной» и «содержательно-генетической» логик// Щедровицкий Г.П. Избранные труды. М,, 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Остроенииатрибутивногознания//Тамже. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г. П. Опыт логического анализа рассуждений («Аристарх Самосский») // Философия. Наука. Методология. М., 1997. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Перспективы и программы развития СМД-ме-тодологии // Там же. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Понимание и интерпретации схемы знания //Кентавр. 1993.№ 1. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Проблемы и проблематизация в контексте программирования процессов решения задач // Философия. Наука. Методология. М., 1997. # Щедровицкий ГЛ. Рефлексия// Щедровицкий Г.П. Избр. труды. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Синтез знаний: проблемы и методы // Там же. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Система педагогических исследований // Педагогика и логика. М., 1993. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Смысл и значение // Щедровицкий Г.П. Избр. труды. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Схема мыследеятельности — системно-структурное строение, смысли и содержание // Там же. # Щедровицкий Г.П. Философия у нас есть // Философия. Наука. Методология. М., 1997. # 233. Щедровицкий Г.П. Языковое мышление и его анализ // Щедровиц-\ кий Г.П. Избр. труды. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П., Алексеев Н.Г. О возможных путях исследованиямышления как деятельности //Доклады АПН РСФСР. 1957. № 3. # Щедровицкий ГЛ., Котельников СИ. Организационно-деятельно-стная игра как новая форма организации коллективной мыследеятельности //Щедровицкий Г.П. Избр. труды. М., 1995. # Щедровицкий Г.П., Ладенко И. С. О некоторых принципах генетического анализа мышления//Тез. докл. 1 съезда О-ва психологов. М., 1959. Вып. 1. # 237. Юдин Э.Г. Системный подход и принцип деятельности. Методоло-■ гические проблемы современной науки. М., 1978. # Юдин Э.Г. Системный подход и принцип деятельности. Методологические проблемы современной науки // Проблема деятельности в философии и науке. М., 1978. # ; 239. Яновский М.И. Место метода самонаблюдения (интроспекции) в # , психологии // Вопр. психологии. 2000. № 1. # LAlbaJ. W., Hasher L. Is memory schematic?//Psychol. Bull. 1983. Vol. 93. P. 203-231. # .BrunerJ. S. In search of mind. N.Y., 1983. # Brunswik E. Perception and the representative design of psychological experiments. Berkeley: Univ. of California Press, 1956. # 4.Eimas P.D., Siqueland E.P., Jusczyk P., Vigorito J. Speech perception in infants. // Sciens. 1971. 171. # Eysenk M. W., Kean M. T. Cognitive Psychology. A student's handbook. 1997. # Fluid Concepts. Creative Analogies. Computer Models of the FundamentalMechanisms of Thought. N.Y., 1994. # FodorJ. The language of thought. Hassocks, 1978. # FodorJ.A. Where cognitive science went wrong. Oxford. 1998. # FodorJ.A. Fodor's guide to mental representation // Mind. XCIV. # Gardner H. Frames of mind. The theory of multiple intelligences. N.Y., 1983. # Gardner H. The mind's new science. The history of cognitive revolution.N.Y., 1984. # Gibson D.D. Ecological optics//Vision research. 1961. Vol. 1. # Johnson M. The body in the mind: the bodily basis of mining, imaginationand reason. Chicago, 1987. # Laut R. Der Entwurf der neuzeitlichen Philosophic durch Descartes //Transzendentale Entwicklungslinien von Descartes bis zu Marx und Dostojewski.Hamburg, 1989. # 15. Lenk H. Schemaspiele. Uber Schemainterpretationen undInterpretationskonstrukte. Fr. a/M., 1995. # Luhmann N. Die Realitat der Massmedien. Opladen, 1996. # McLeodR, PlunketK., Rolls E.T. Introduction to Connectionist Modellingof Cognitive Processes. Oxford ect., 1998. # Miller L. McLeodP, PlunketK., Rolls E.T. Introduction to ConnectionistModelling of Cognitive Processes. Oxford ect., 1998. # Mintzberg H. The Nature of Managerial Work. Harper and Row, 1998. # Morozov F. Three Issues in the Work of G. Schedrovitsky // Social Sciences.2004. № 4. # Murray S.O. The dissolution of «Classical Ethnoscience». Journal of thehistory of the behavioral science. № 18. P. 63-175. # Rummelhart D.E. Notes on a schema for stories. // Representation andunderstanding. N.Y., 1976. # Rummelhart D.E. Understanding and summarizing of brief stories. // Basicprocesses in reading: perception and comprehension. Hillsdale, N. J. LawrenceErlbaum Associates, 1977. # Senge P. The Fifth Discipline: The Art and Practice of the LearningOrganization. 1 edi. Doubleday currency. 1990. # The cognitive turn: Sociological and psychological perspectives on science.Kluwer, 1989. # Tulving E. Memory: Perfomance, knowledge and experience // EropeanJournal of Cognitive Psychology. 1989. Vol. 1. Категория:Проектная деятельность